SongFic Complicated
by StarlightMichi
Summary: No, it's NOT Avril's song . It's a country song by Carolyn Dawn Johnson. UmiFuu. My first and only Songfic.


**Song Fic**

Author: StarlightMichi

**Song: Complicated**

Artist: Carolyn Dawn Johnson

====

It was a normal trip to Cephiro with only a small change: Hikaru's birthday. She was turning 17 today, and the girls were celebrating the best way they knew how. The three of them were dressed in their nicest outfits, ready to have a grand time in the ball room of Cephiro's castle.

> _I'm so scared that the way that I feel, is written all over my face_
> 
> _when you walk into the room, I wanna to find a hiding place_
> 
> _We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that all friends do_
> 
> _But now a smile and a touch of your hand, just makes me come unglued_

Umi stood with Hikaru, Fuu, and Ferio, chatting away about daily life in Tokyo and Cephiro, though Umi wasn't really in the conversation. She laughed, and smiled, and played along, but the whole time her mind was on Fuu. Whenever her friend glanced over, Umi covered her blush with a small laugh, and added something to the conversation to make it seem perfectly logical that she was staring at her blonde friend.

> _It's such a contradiction, do I lie, or tell the truth?_
> 
> _Is it fact or fiction, oh, the way I feel for you?_

Umi's head was far from the scene at hand. Her mind roamed constantly over a question she'd pondered for months. Tell? Don't tell? Tell? Don't tell? Her stomach turned at the thought of telling Fuu how she felt, but at the same time… if she didn't tell her she felt like she was going to go mad!

> _Chorus:_
> 
> _Is so complicated, I'm so frustrated_
> 
> _I wanna hold you close, I wanna turn you away_
> 
> _I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,_
> 
> _Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel?_
> 
> _Oh, I want you to know,_
> 
> _But then again I don't…_

> _It's so complicated…_

Umi busied herself with setting up the refreshments. She'd baked a ton of sweets for Hikaru's birthday, not just because she loved the girl like a sister, but because it kept her mind off of Fuu. That was getting harder and harder, though.

She glanced over and caught Fuu on the dance floor with Ferio. She was so light, so graceful… like a feather or a small breeze of her own. It was natural, of course, that Fuu would be like the wind. Umi's heart ached, and she quickly turned away from the smiling Ferio and Fuu.

> _Just when I think I'm under control, I think I finally got a grip,_
> 
> _Another friend tells me that, my name is always on your lips_
> 
> _They say I'm more than just a friend, they say I must be blinde_

And I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye

Umi took deep breaths to calm herself. She turned the cake so that it was at the perfect angle; she rearranged the platter of cookies at least five times—anything to keep her eyes off of Fuu. She knew she couldn't avoid her for long.

"Umi-chan!" Hikaru hopped behind her, hugging her friend. "Fuu wants to see you! She said it's important." Hikaru looked bubbly and excited, and Umi couldn't help but smile, though her heart skipped a beat. Talk? With Fuu? Umi didn't think she could make it through a conversation with the girl without breaking down.

> _Oh it's so confusing, I wish you'd just confess,_
> 
> _But think of what I'd be losing,_
> 
> _If your answer wasn't "yes"_

Umi found Fuu just outside the door to the gardens. At first, she didn't want to say anything. She just wanted to turn around and run away as fast as she could. I mean, _how_ did you tell your best friend you loved them? Loved them… like _that_.

> _Is so complicated, I'm so frustrated_
> 
> _I wanna hold you close, I wanna turn you away_
> 
> _I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,_
> 
> _Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel?_
> 
> _Oh, I want you to know,_

But then again I don't… 

Fuu turned before Umi had a chance to leave, though. She smiled weakly, and beakoned the girl towards her. Umi hesitated, then obeyed, walking into the garden. Her normally confident expression was about to falter, but she swallowed and willed herself to be strong.

"You wanted—" but her words were cut off by a wave of Fuu's hand.

"Umi-san. I know something's up. You've been… different the last few weeks. And today… today it's like there's something wrong with me. You hardly talked at all, you won't dance, you don't want to be near me…" Fuu looked ready to break down, and Umi's heart sank.

"Fuu…" Umi started, taking a half step forwards. Before she could think, she grabbed the blonde and pulled her towards her, embracing her tightly.

> _It's so complicated_
> 
> _I hate it, _
> 
> _cause I've waited, _
> 
> _so long for someone like you_
> 
> _Oh what do I do?_
> 
> _So complicated…_
> 
> _So complicated…_
> 
> _So complicated…_

Umi couldn't speak for a moment, and Fuu didn't protest, so they just stood, together, Umi holding Fuu tight against her. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she swallowed once. She knew she had to say it…Now, before she chickened out again.

"Fuu…" she said softly. "Fuu, I love you."

The End 

====

A.N. Yes, know I'm evil :) but that's the way the song is! You never find out if she gets the person she loves. So you won't find out if Umi gets Fuu, at least not in THIS fan fiction!


End file.
